1. Field of the Present Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relates to a production system and an article producing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a production system (parts assembling method) including a double arm robot (producing device) that produces a predetermined finished product from a plurality of parts has been available (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-35346 (Patent Document 1)).
Patent Document 1 discloses a parts assembling method (production system) including a double arm robot that holds and assembles parts. In the parts assembling method, the parts that are supplied by a part supplying device are taken out by the double arm robot, and the taken out parts (such as a valve) are inserted into a valve body having a valve hole.
However, in the parts assembling method (production system) in the aforementioned Patent Document 1, even if an unsuitable condition (such as a scratch) exists in a part that is supplied by the part supplying device, the unsuitable part may be assembled by the double arm robot. In general, it is desirable that parts included in a lot that is the same as that of the unsuitable part not be used in the assembly operation. However, in the parts assembling method in the aforementioned Patent Document 1, even parts included in a lot that is the same as that of the unsuitable part are assembled by the double arm robot. In particular, in fields in which, for example, medical parts, chemical parts, or electronic parts are to be precisely supplied, control is strictly performed so that such a problem does not occur.